Codes & Heretics
by Witch4
Summary: The story is semilinked to season 1 ep. Sabotage. The roommate of one of Charlie's students comes to him, & the FBI, for help. Chapter 9 is up!
1. Codes & Equations

I do not own the characters from the series. I do own the other characters.

_**Pronunciation Guide:**_

Karolin: kah-row-leen

Gammie: gahm-me

_**History:**_

Merlin was, supposedly, an early 10th century magician, prophet, & advisor to King Arthur.

* * *

**Codes & Heretics-Chapter 1-Codes & Equations**

"I hate to tell you this, Professor Eppes, but your equation is flawed."

Professor Charlie Eppes barely heard his visitor enter the classroom. He did, however, hear her soft voice give the offensive statement. He quickly turned and met the blue-grey-green eyes of a young blonde woman.

"What makes you say that, Miss…"

"Karolin Gammie. I'm telling you this because it appears that your equation is flawed."

"You already stated that. You don't really know, do you?"

"Okay, you want to know why? It's because you used a 4 instead of a 5."

"What?" He checked the part of the equation she was pointing to. "You're right. Huh. Thanks. What can I do for you?"

"My roommate is one of your students. She suggested I show you this." Karolin took out a large envelope and gave it to Charlie. "I keep getting these letters. I think they're some kind of code, but math isn't my forte, so I'm not sure."

"Huh, you say math isn't your forte, and yet you managed to catch my mistake." Charlie looked through the letters and was amazed by what he saw in the letters. "You're right; it is some kind of code. And I've seen it before."

"You have?"

"Yes. Do you have time to come with me to visit someone?"

"Umm, yeah. I don't have anymore classes until tomorrow. Why? Where are you going?"

"We're going to see the FBI."

"Okay."

_

* * *

The Los Angeles offices of the FBI_

"Don!" Agent Don Eppes heard his name called by non-other than his younger brother Charlie.

"What can I do for you, Charlie? And who is your friend?"

"This is Karolin Gammie."

"Hello."

"Hi."

"I've been getting these letters in the mail for the past 3 weeks," she said as she handed the envelope that held the letters. "I think they're some kind of code."

"And I have to agree with her. I looked at them, and it appears that there is actually some kind of code in them."

"Code? What do you mean by a code? It's all numbers."

"Exactly."

"What?"

"Look at them," Charlie said as he began writing an equation on the board. "Don't they look familiar?"

"Yeah, why, what are they?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Karolin said.

"Do you remember the train accidents (Sabotage)?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah. That psycho who sabotaged the trains. He used numbers as a code, right?"

"Right, it's called cryptography. Now, I briefly looked them over, & from what I did see, it says something about killing heretics-"

"That would be me," Karolin said.

"What do you mean?" Agent David Sinclair asked.

"I mean, I'm a Druid. I'm still considered a heretic, since I'm pagan."

"Wait, a Druid? As in the wizard Merlin?"

"Yeah, except Merlin lived about 100 years after Arthur, and he was most likely a priest. Or close to that. My aunt told me about it once."

The agents looked at her skeptically.

"What?" They looked away.

"So, you brought this to us because one of your students is being threatened?"

"I'm not the only one. I just happen to be the only pagan that isn't afraid to come forward."

"You mean, there are others?"

She nodded, took out a flyer, and handed it to Don. "The religious group leaders have been passing these flyers around at school to all of the students. The school is afraid of religious intolerance and persecution. They want to make sure that they don't get blamed for anything bad happening. Or something like that."

"Okay, so what do you know now?" Don asked his brother as Charlie finished writing his equation.

"I'll know more after I've gone through more of the letters."

* * *

Well, what do you think so far? More to come later. Reviews are welcome! 


	2. The First Body

Yay! I got a review! Please keep them coming, people. Reviews are what I live for. :D

Once again, I only own the characters I create.

Author's note: Tasha is Charlie's student & Karolin's roommate.

* * *

**Codes & Heretics-Chapter 2-The First Body**

"So, let me get this straight: Someone is after people who aren't religious?" David said as he stared quizzically at the jumble of letters and numbers that composed Charlie's equation.

"No, someone is possibly after people who aren't monotheistic," Charlie said as he looked through the letters again. "According to Karolin, the only people who have gotten these letters are those in the so-called 'pagan' groups."

"Alright, yeah, thanks," Don said as he hung up the telephone. "That was Agent Tompkins. He said they've got the same problem in San Francisco."

"So, this isn't just some random event?"

"No. Apparently, this is happening in Reno and Las Vegas, too," Terry said as she came into the room.

"So, who can we rule out?" David asked as Don's cell phone rang.

"Eppes. Where? Thanks. Okay, people, our threats have just become a murder investigation," Don said as he closed his phone. "There's been a body found at the university." Don turned to Charlie, "They didn't say who it was, but-"

"I'm coming."

"Charlie, are you sure?"

"It's my responsibility to make sure they're okay."

"They?" Terry asked.

"Karolin and Tasha are both pagans and my students."

"I though Karolin wasn't your student."

"They are both students, so both of them are my responsibility."

"Okay, then, let's go."

* * *

_University square._

"Who do we have?" Don asked as Detective Chris Williams walked over to them.

"Katherine Martin, 19. It looks like she jumped," the detective said as he accompanied them to where the body was.

Don looked over at Charlie. "No, I don't know her," he said as he walked over to where two young women were talking with another detective.

"They're the ones who found the body," Williams said. "The blonde was pretty calm when we got here."

"Okay, thank you. If you can think of anything else-"

"We'll call you," Karolin said as the detective walked away.

"How are you doing?" Charlie asked the two young women.

"She was our sister," Tasha said. She looked as is she was about to break down at any moment.

"There's a brand on her," Karolin said before Charlie could ask her what was wrong.

"What? What brand?" David asked as he, Don, & Terry joined them.

"On her left palm. I saw it before the police came."

Terry nodded and walked over to speak with one of the forensic investigators before Don could even ask.

"Karolin, Detective Williams said that you were pretty calm when the police came. Care-"

"-to explain?" she finished. "I'm a forensics major. Dead bodies don't scare me," she said.

"How did you know she was dead?"

It was Tasha's turn to explain, "I'm pre-med. I checked for a pulse and performed CPR. It didn't help." Don could see tears were forming in her eyes, and let the women go to their dorm.

"I don't trust those two," detective Williams said as he approached Don & Charlie.

"Why? Because they knew someone was dead, but tried to revive them anyway? Or because one of them didn't show any real emotions after finding the body?" Charlie asked.

"Both."

"From what Tasha has said about Karolin, I'm not surprised," Charlie told the detective as he turned and left.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"The equation has changed. I need to see what we're dealing with."

"Are you sure you two are brothers?" David asked as they watched the professor walk away.

* * *

_The Los Angeles FBI offices._

"Well, what have you gotten so far?" Don asked his brother as the mathematician furiously scribbled numbers and letters into his equation.

"Those letters," Charlie briefly pointed to on the table, "were written only to female students. And one set of numbers keeps showing up."

"Four, nine, five, eight, five, one, eight, five, two, zero, nine, three, one, nine. This makes no sense. There is no zero letter in the alphabet."

"I think that's because most of the letters in the alphabet go from ten to twenty-six," Terry said as she and David walked in.

"So, it should be four, nine, five, eight, eighteen, eight, twenty, nine, three, nineteen."

"That would spell," David began organizing it in his head. "That would spell 'Die heretics.'"

"So, whoever is behind this definitely wants people dead."

"Creepy."

"Yeah. Okay, so, what've you got?"

"Well, I checked with Katherine Martin's roommate, and she said that they both received letters that were composed of only numbers," David said as he handed the stack of letters to Don.

"Okay, so did you find out if their pagan?"

"Yeah. And get this, they're both Druids."

"Like Karolin. Are they in the same group?"

"No. Katherine was from an old English family, so she never got into the local Druid community, per se. She did, however, go to some of their festivals."

"That explains why Tasha said Katherine was their sister," Charlie cut-in. He was given an assortment of odd looks. "They consider each other to be their family. So, in a way-"

"-they're sisters," Terry finished.

"Exactly."

"Okay, so now that we have that explained," Don turned to Terry, "What do we know about the brand that Karolin saw?"

"Well, she was right. There's a brand on Katherine's left palm." She showed the men some pictures of the dead woman's palm.

"So, she was right. But that still doesn't mean she isn't a suspect."

"You mean, she's a suspect because she was the only one willing to come forward?" Charlie questioned.

"Well, I guess it's safe to say she's not a suspect," Terry said as she got off her cell phone.

"What do you mean?"

"That was trace. They said that Katherine Martin was raped. They found semen inside her pants."

"So we can narrow the search down to just men."

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"They also found traces of juniper."

"Juniper? As in the tree?"

"Yeah. They were covered in human saliva. From a woman."

"So, she's still a suspect?"

"As far as I'm concerned, everyone in that group is a suspect," David said.

"But we should-" Charlie was interrupted by the ringing of his brother's cell phone.

"Eppes. Where? Okay, yeah, thanks. We've got another body."

"Where?"

"At the university."

* * *

How do you like it so far? Please review! Reviews make the world go 'round. 


	3. The Second Body

Same old disclaimer: I only own the characters I created.

* * *

**Codes & Heretics-Chapter 3-The Second Body**

Previously...

_"That was trace. They said that Katherine Martin was raped. They found semen inside her pants."_

_"So we can narrow the search down to just men."_

_"Yes and no."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"They also found traces of juniper."_

_"Juniper? As in the tree?"_

_"Yeah. They were covered in human saliva. From a woman."_

_"So, she's still a suspect?"_

_"As far as I'm concerned, everyone in that group is a suspect," David said._

_"But we should-" Charlie was interrupted by the ringing of his brother's cell phone._

_"Eppes. Where? Okay, yeah, thanks. We've got another body."_

_"Where?"_

_"At the university."_

* * *

The agents climbed out of the SUV and were greeted once again by Detective Williams. 

"Who do we have this time?" David asked as they approached the crime scene.

"Trisha Lopez, 18. She was found by a Professor Michael Danielson."

"Did she have a brand on her left palm?" Terry asked a criminologist as they were shown the body.

"Yeah, it appears to be a cross in-"

"-a star in a circle?" Terry finished for the woman.

"Is that what the brand was that they found on the first girl?"

"Yes. It looks like someone is trying to make a point."

"Did you find any letters on the body?" Don asked.

"No, but we did find this," the woman said as she showed them…

"A stick?" David asked.

"It's not a stick," Charlie said. Everyone looked at him quizzically. "It's a wand. I went and asked Tasha & Karolin if they had anything we could borrow to help with the case, and they showed me what they said were wands. They looked just like that."

"A magical wand?"

Charlie nodded, "They said that they only used them during ceremonies. And since summer almost here-"

"There will be people carrying these things around?" David finished.

"Should my people be expecting to see more bodies?" the detective asked.

"Let's hope not."

_

* * *

The Los Angeles FBI offices. _

"Hey, Don," Terry said as she came into the conference room.

"Yeah?"

"I've got the complete autopsy report. The female DNA came back as Katherine Martin's. And the coroner's report says that she was sodomized."

"With what? What could she have had that would have been made of juniper?"

"A wand. Remember, a wand was found at the latest scene."

"And it was made of birch," Terry continued.

"Birch?"

"Yeah. I've also got Trisha Lopez's autopsy report. She was raped & sodomized, as well."

"So whoever is doing this is making it personal."

"Agent Eppes?" A female voice said. The group turned to look in the direction of the voice and was greeted by the sight of Tasha & Karolin, each carrying a cardboard box.

"Can we help you two?" Terry asked as she ushered them into the room.

"We went around and asked everyone if they had received a letter," Tasha started.

The two women put down the boxes they were carrying and she handed five thick envelopes to the older woman.

"We also got all of the things we thought you could use in your investigation, as well as some of Kat's things," Karolin added.

"That was thoughtful of you," David said as he opened one of the boxes.

"I don't suppose you brought Katherine Martin's wand?" Don asked.

"Unfortunately, we couldn't find it. Miranda didn't know where Kat kept it either."

"Miranda?"

"Kat's roommate."

"Uh-huh. Do you know what type of wand she had?"

"I think it was juniper. Her favorite tree," Tasha said.

"Well, thank you both for your help. I have one more question for you before you leave, though."

The two stopped. "What is it?"

"Do either of you know a Trisha Lopez?"

The women looked at each other. "Why do you ask?" Karolin inquired.

"Professor Danielson found her body a few hours ago," Charlie said.

At hearing this, the two young women became quiet, as if to compose themselves before Tasha asked "How did she die?"

"The same way as Katherine."

"How, Agent Eppes?" Karolin questioned, feeling that his answer was not sufficient enough. "I understand what people are talking about when describing how someone died."

"She was raped. But that's all we have gotten so-" he started, until he saw her gaze become cold and dark, as if she could kill him simply by glaring. He continued, "Both were raped, sodomized, branded, and suffocated."

His words seemed to burn into them like the brand that the killer was using to claim his victims as his own property.

"Is there anything else we can do to help you?"

"Spread the word that no one is to go anywhere by themselves. We don't know yet if it's only one group he's targeting."

The two women nodded in understanding and left. As he watched them leave the bullpen, Don said to Charlie, "Call Amita & tell her that she needs to be in groups for her own protection."

Charlie nodded, took the phone that was offered to him by David, and followed his brother's directions, "Amita, it's Charlie. Listen, where are you right now? Okay, good. Stay with Larry. No, I'll tell you when I get there. Yeah, just stay put with Larry. Bye." He hung up. "I'm gonna…" he trailed off.

"Yeah, go," Don said and watched as his brother got his things and left for the university.

"Terry," Don started.

"Don't worry. I won't go anywhere without having anyone with me," she assured him, and then reassured him for a second and third time. "I know what's going on, and I know what I should do. Don't worry so much."

But Don was worried. The two women closest to him in his life, Terry and Amita, were in as much danger as every other woman in the city & county.

He was taken out of his worried state of mind by Terry telling him that there was a third body. "Where?"

"The university."

* * *

Well? Is it okay? Please review. I'm trying to get the story right. 


	4. The Third Body

Once again, I only own the characters that I've created.

**Geographical note:** San Mateo is located on the San Francisco Peninsula, about 20 miles south of SF. There is also San Mateo County, but we're talking about the city.

* * *

**Codes & Heretics-Chapter 4-The Third Body**

Previously...

_"Terry," Don started._

_"Don't worry. I won't go anywhere without having anyone with me," she assured him, and then reassured him for a second and third time. "I know what's going on, and I know what I should do. Don't worry so much."_

_But Don was worried. The two women closest to him in his life, Terry and Amita, were in as much danger as every other woman in the city & county._

_He was taken out of his worried state of mind by Terry telling him that there was a third body. "Where?"_

_"The university."_

* * *

Don & Terry hurried out of the SUV and were greeted, once more, by Detective Williams.

"Dena Richards, 21," the older man said. "It looks like the same guy."

"Find anything interesting?" Don asked as Terry left the two men to go speak with an officer.

"As a matter of fact, yes." He led the younger man to a spot a few yards from the body.

"What have we got?" Don asked as he crouched down to see what the detective was pointing at.

"Someone from the crime lab said it might be the murder weapon."

"Murder weapon? But there wasn't anything at the last two scenes. Forensics reported that the guy used his jacket to suffocate them."

"Yeah, well, this one wasn't suffocated. It looks like he strangled her with that rope."

"Strangled?" David questioned as he walked towards the two men.

"Yeah, with this rope," Don answered as he pointed to the object slightly obscured by the shade of the late afternoon.

"Well, it sounds like this guy has been busy and isn't particular with how he kills. I just had an interesting conversation with a Detective Morris from San Mateo. She said three girls were found strangled in there apartment. The guy hanged them after they were dead."

"This just keeps getting stranger every time I here it." Another male voice said. The three men turned around and were greeted by Don & David's boss, Special Agent Walt Merrick.

"Detective Chris Williams," the detective introduced himself.

"Assistant Director Walt Merrick." The two men shook hands.

"So, we seem to have a serial killer on our hands."

"And a serial rapist," David added.

"This guy is sick," another detective, introduced as Detective Michael O'Connor, said.

"Let's just hope we catch this guy in time."

_

* * *

Cal Sci University. Prof. Charlie Eppes' office._

"Charles, are you sure we're safe?" Prof. Larry Fleinhardt asked the math professor.

"Don said we are. This guy is interested in women. Which is why," he said as he looked over at his thesis advisoree, Amita, before lowering his voice, "I don't want her alone. Is it okay with you if she helps you for the time being until the FBI has caught him?"

"Of course! Maybe she can check some of my equations in your absence."

"I would be happy to," she answered. "And Charlie, don't worry. I'm going with Melissa Armstrong to her parents' house as soon as she gets out of class."

Charlie nodded in understanding. Melissa Armstrong was one of his students & her family lived less than an hour from the school. He trusted both young women and that they would look out for each other.

"Alright, I-"

His sentence was cut off by the ringing of his cell phone. He glanced at the display and saw that it was Don.

"Hold that thought," he said before answering. "Yeah, Don? What? When? Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can." He quickly hung up. "I've got to go," he said as he got his things and left.

He was greeted in the hall by Melissa, "Hello Professor Eppes. I'm just on my way to get Amita."

"She's in my office," he said as he passed her and hurried in the direction of the crime scene. "Be careful!" He yelled back.

"We will!"

_Dena Richards's crime scene._

There were police and FBI agents milling around the courtyard where the murder had occurred. Charlie was stopped by the guard on duty, but was allowed through when Terry saw him.

"Where's Don? I've got another equation."

She directed him to the tree Don, David, Detectives Williams & O'Connor, and A. D. Merrick were standing under.

"He's still out there," Don said as Charlie walked up to the five men.

"It would be nice to know what the next move is going to be."

"He's going after the Druidess," Charlie interjected.

"The Druid-what?" Detective O'Connor asked.

"The Druidess. The chief priestess for these girls."

"And how do you know that, Mr.-"

"This is my brother, Prof. Charlie Eppes. Do you know who this Druidess person is?" He asked his younger brother.

"No, but from what you've given me about the case, and from what I learned from reading those books Karolin and Tasha lent me, this guy is going after whoever is in the group's hierarchy."

"So, that can be anyone."

"Not just anyone. And wait, I thought Katherine Martin wasn't in with the other Druid's at Cal Sci?" David said.

"She wasn't, but she was still found the same way as Trisha & now Dena."

The group of men was interrupted by Terry.

"What've you got?" Don asked.

"Another 'wand,'" she answered.

"A wand?" the younger detective asked.

"Yeah. It looks like it's him."

"But his method of murder has changed."

"It looks that way."

"I want everyone back to work," Merrick said. Everyone knew what he meant.

* * *

Well, is it getting any better? Please review! 


	5. Another Attack, A Different Crime

Same old disclaimer.

* * *

**Codes & Heretics-Chapter 5-Another Attack, A Different Crime**

_Los Angeles branch of the FBI._

"So, what do we know about the San Mateo murders?" Don asked David as they got to work.

"All three were Druids."

"So, this guy is after someone. What did you say about him possibly going after a leader?" he asked Charlie.

"A Druidess. Someone in charge."

"So a woman. Maybe this guy has a thing about strong women?"

"It seems logical," Charlie started, but was soon interrupted by his cell phone.

"Hello? What? When did this happen? Okay, where are you? We'll be there as soon as we can." He hung up and turned to his brother, "There's been another attack. We need to get to Los Angeles General."

"Who was attacked?"

"Karolin."

_

* * *

Los Angeles General _

"Excuse me; we're here about Karolin Gammie. She was attacked earlier." Don inquired at the nurses' station. He, Terry, & Charlie had gotten to the hospital as fast as they could, with Don at the wheel.

"Are you family?"

"No, they're friends," a pale, almost shivering Tasha said as she approached the older adults.

"Tasha! Are you okay?" Charlie's worry about his student began to lessen when he saw that she was unharmed.

"He asked to come in, and when Karolin would let him in, he pushed the door open on her and he…he…" She couldn't continue. She started to softly cry as Charlie directed her to a chair.

"It's okay. Can you tell us everything that happened?"

"He came in and grabbed her. He started swearing at her in some weird language. I think she understood him, because she started screaming. And when I tried to help her, he hit." She began to cry more as she finished telling the agents what she had seen.

"Did he do anything else?"

"I don't know. I bit his ankle and he dropped her and ran." Her sobs were coming less and less as Terry & Charlie tried to soothe her.

They were soon met by a doctor.

"How is she?" Don asked, concern for the person who had brought them the case, and who was now the FBI's only witness showing in his voice.

"She has a mild concussion, three fractured ribs, and a fractured wrist. There was some internal bleeding."

"Can we see her?"

"Yes. Please, try and make sure that she stays awake. Although, she won't be able to speak. We had to insert a tube down her throat to assist her breathing." This frightened the group, and caused more questions and concerns.

"She had an asthmatic attack when she was taken into X-Ray."

"Thank you, doctor," Don said and he let the man go. "Are you okay?" he asked when he saw the look on Charlie's face. It mirrored Tasha's.

"Umm, yeah. I think we should go and check on her."

And so, they proceeded to the room that had been pointed out as being Karolin's.

"Hey, Karo? How are you feeling?" Tasha asked her roommate as they approached her bed.

Terry handed her a pen and paper, and the girl wrote her answer, _I've been better._

Half-an-hour later, Tasha left, saying she was going to call Karolin's parents and tell them what had happened.

"Don't worry. I won't give then specifics," she assured her friend.

Don & Terry proceeded to ask her questions, to which she wrote down her answers.

"Do you know who did this to you?"

_Yes._

"Who?"

_Him._

"Could you be a little more specific, please?"

_My notebook._

The agents asked the nurse who had just come in if there had been a notebook with Karolin when she had been admitted.

"Yes. It had to be wrestled from her hands," she said. She left and returned 10 minutes later with a black composition notebook and handed it to Charlie.

_Look at page 53._

They looked and found a clipping of a police sketch from a newspaper.

_That's him. That's the man who attacked us._

"Are you sure?"

She nodded yes.

"Can we borrow this?"

Once again, she nodded yes, and added _I'm going to want it back when you're done._

Tasha came back with snacks for everyone else, and was soon asked about the man.

"Yes, that's him."

"Okay. Well, thank you for answering our questions. Are you going to be okay here?" Don asked her.

"I'll stay with them," Charlie answered.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. We'll be fine. I can stay with them as long as possible."

"Okay. We'll see you later." With that said Don & Terry left the hospital and headed back to work.

_

* * *

Los Angeles offices of the FBI._

"How's the girl?" David asked as Don & Terry walked into the bull pen.

"The doctor said she'll be fine. For now, we have a suspect we need to find." Terry took out the notebook, turned to the page with the police sketch glued in, and handed the notebook to Don.

* * *

Liking it? Hating it? Reviews are welcomed.

The story is almost done, so don't get too anxious.


	6. A Breakthrough Part 1

Same old disclaimer: I only own the characters I created.

* * *

**Codes & Heretics-Chapter 6-A Breakthrough…Part 1**

Previously...

_**Los Angeles offices of the FBI.**_

_"How's the girl?" David asked as Don & Terry walked into the bull pen._

_"The doctor said she'll be fine. For now, we have a suspect we need to find." Terry took out the notebook, turned to the page with the police sketch glued in, and handed the notebook to Don._

* * *

"Alright people," Don said as he got the office's attention; "This is what our suspect looks like." 

He continued his announcement, and when he was finished speaking, he handed the notebook to David. "Contact the San Mateo P. D. Get as much information on the case as you can. And find out how Karolin Gammie is linked to it." David nodded as he went to his desk and got on the phone.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Terry called to Don as she saw him take his coat and start to leave.

"I want to go see if Tasha remembers anything else."

"Okay," she said as she got her coat.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"With you, of course."

"No, you're not. I need you here in case something comes up. Got it?"

"Yeah. Good luck," she said as she put her things done and watched him walk out of the room.

_

* * *

_

_Los Angeles General._

"Excuse me, Tasha?" Don said as he approached the young woman in the hospital's cafeteria.

"Huh? Oh, hello Agent Eppes. What are you doing here?" She asked as they sat down at one of the tables.

"I came to ask you some more questions; see if you remembered anything else."

"I'm sorry. I don't. I wish I could help you, but I can't."

"That's okay, Tasha. It's okay," he said as he tried to calm her down before she started crying again. I rally wish I could do more for her, he thought to himself.

"There is something," she said.

"Really? What?"

"He kept saying something over and over again."

"Do you remember what it was he was saying?"

"No, I'm sorry. I couldn't understand what he was saying. Karolin might know, but she's asleep."

"That's okay. If you remember anything else-" he started as he handed her his business card.

"I'll call you."

"Okay. Well, I guess I'll see you again soon. Okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

As Don was leaving the hospital, he was startled out of his thoughts by the ringing of his cell. "Eppes. What? Yeah, no, that's good. Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up and hurried to his car.

Careful to not speed on his way to his office, Don's mind raced through the conversation he'd just had. He thought over what he'd just been told and what he was waiting to hear.

"_We know who our mystery attacker is…"_

It kept racing through his mind as he turned into the parking structure next to the federal building.

_

* * *

In the bullpen. _

"Don!" David said as the senior agent walked in. "His name is Theodore Rugney. He has six assault charges on his record. All six were women and they were all Druids. And get this, number three was-"

"Karolin Gammie?"

"Yeah. She also has a restraining order against him."

Don looked at the file he had just been handed. "Huh, okay, thanks."

"Sure. You know, this might be the reason he's going after these women."

"Maybe. What do we know about those murders?"

Terry came up to them with another file. "It took some time, but they finally sent all of the paperwork they have on those murders." She handed them to David who gave her a nod of thanks and looked through the first folder. Don gave them a suspicious look.

"I was looking over what they listed as evidence."

"And I was on the phone when they came through."

"Okay. But what do we know about those murders?"

"One of them was Karolin's roommate."

Don took the folder that was handed to him and began walking to the conference area. "Jennifer Chambers, 18. She was found by her roommate. Coroner's report says cause of death was asphyxiation caused by strangulation. The weapon was a cord?"

"Karolin was a suspect until they found evidence that she'd been raped," Terry continued for him.

"Okay, then, let's find this guy. Do we know where he's staying?"

"Yeah. He's staying at his sister's house in Sherman Oaks."

"Great, let's get him."

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Please review! 


	7. A Breakthrough Part 2

Please keep the reviews coming!

* * *

**Codes & Heretics-Chapter 7-A Breakthrough…Part 2**

Previously...

_"Okay. But what do we know about those murders?"_

_"One of them was Karolin's roommate."_

_Don took the folder that was handed to him and began walking to the conference area. "Jennifer Chambers, 18. She was found by her roommate. Coroner's report says cause of death was asphyxiation caused by strangulation. The weapon was a cord?"_

_"Karolin was a suspect until they found evidence that she'd been raped," Terry continued for him._

_"Okay, then, let's find this guy. Do we know where he's staying?"_

_"Yeah. He's staying at his sister's house in Sherman Oaks."_

_"Great, let's get him."_

_

* * *

1612 Oakdale Drive, Sherman Oaks, California—The home of Daniela Rugney-Marcos._

Don knocked on the door as his agents got into position. They didn't have to wait long for an answer though, as a petite, middle-aged woman with brown hair answered the door, a toddler holding on to her pant leg.

"Can I help you?"

"Daniela Rugney-Marcos?"

"Yes?"

"Is your brother here?"

"Which brother?" she asked him with a puzzled look on her face. "I have three."

Don exchanged looks with Terry & David before answering, "We're looking for Theodore."

"He's not here. He's at work."

"May we come in?" Terry asked her, ignoring Don's shocked expression.

"Certainly." She stepped aside and allowed the agents entry into her home.

"Why are you asking about Teddy? Has he done something wrong?"

"Why would you say that, Ma'am?"

"Well, the last time the FBI was here, it was because some girls had been murdered in San Mateo. That was some time ago."

"Uh-huh." Don said as David wrote everything down.

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"In a few hours. Why?"

"We'd like to ask him a few questions."

"I guess you could come over at around 7:30? He should definitely be home."

"Okay, then. But in the mean time, I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Let me put Matthew down for his nap first," she said as she picked up the little boy who had begun to doze off on the couch.

"Sure, no problem."

_

* * *

Two hours later._

"I got a search warrant for the house," David said as he came into the bullpen.

"Good. I think it's time we asked Mr. Rugney what he's been up to."

_

* * *

7:30 PM. The home of Daniela Rugney-Marcos._

It had taken them longer then they'd expected to get back to Sherman Oaks. David spent the time looking over the San Mateo case.

"He denied ever knowing the women. But he was still sentenced to five years."

"How did he get out so soon?"

"He was paroled after two years for good behavior."

"What about those murders?"

"All three were the roommates of three of the women who had been assaulted. That was the only connection he had to the women who'd been killed. They never caught the killer."

Don pulled over and parked out side the house. The two agents got out and headed up the walkway. They saw a man look out the window and climb out another window. Upon spotting the two FBI agents, though, he tried to run.

"Hello, Mr. Rugney. Out for a stroll?" David placed the handcuffs on Rugney & read the man his rights as the Rugney's sister walked out to them.

"Hello, again, Agent Eppes. What are you doing with my brother?"

Before Don could answer, another man, a few inches taller than Rugney, came down the walkway with a revolver in his hand.

"What's going on, Dani? What are you doing with my brother?" He pointed the revolver at Don. "Let him go!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

"Why the hell not!" He was now waving the gun in the FBI agent's face.

"They think he killed some women," Daniela answered for him.

"He didn't do it then, and he didn't do it now. Let him go!"

"We can't do that," David said as he escorted Theodore Rugney into the SUV.

Without another word, Don got into the driver's seat, with David next to him in the passenger's side, and drove off.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? 


	8. Are They Getting Any Closer?

Thank you for the reviews! Please keep them coming!

And now, on with our show!

* * *

Codes & Heretics-Chapter 8-Are They Getting Any Closer?

_At Los Angeles General._

The doctor had taken the tube out of her throat only a few hours before, and since then, Karolin had been forced to stay quiet, despite the fact that she had a feeling that something bad was about to happen.

"Hey, I see you're awake. How are you feeling?" Charlie asked the girl lying in the hospital bed.

"I'd feel better if I didn't have to be here," she answered him in a raspy voice.

"Well, unfortunately, you're going to have to stay here for a few more days."

The blonde girl gave him a look that said _Don't remind me._

"Well, don't worry. You're safe here," he said as he took a seat in the chair next to her bed.

"I wish I could believe you."

"Why can't you?"

"The last time someone said that, Jen and two other girls ended up being killed."

"I'm sorry."

They sat in a somewhat uncomfortable silence for the next five minutes or so until a nurse came in to see how she was doing.

"I'll feel better when I get out of here," she told the kind-looking woman.

"Well, don't worry. You'll be out of here in a few days."

The woman left and, once again, the two adults sat in silence.

_

* * *

Los Angeles FBI offices._

"Has he said anything yet?" Don asked David as the younger agent closed the door to the interrogation room.

"He wants a lawyer."

"Of course he does." Just then, Don's cell phone rang. "Eppes. What? Okay. Yeah, we'll be there." He closed his cell phone and tuned to David, "There was another body found."

"You go. I'll finish up here."

"Thanks, David," Don said before leaving the office.

_

* * *

Outside of the Los Angeles FBI Field Offices._

As Don walked outside and headed towards his car, he hit the speed dial on his cell phone and waited impatiently for the person the he other line to pick up.

"Rawlings," a female voice answered after two rings.

"Nika, it's Don; I need to ask a favor."

"Sure, name it," the woman answered as she walked to her car.

"I need to you come down to LA. We have a murderer on our hands, only one witness, and it's starting to look like an old acquaintance of yours did it."

"Which acquaintance?" she asked, stopping next to a blue Jetta.

"A Theodore Rugney; name ring any bells?"

"Yeah; he was arrested for some murders in San Mateo a few years back. Why are you looking at him for your murders?"

"They're eerily similar to the ones he was suspected of committing three years ago."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Nika ended the call and ran back up the four flights of stairs she had just walked down.

"Nika, what's wrong?" one of her co-workers asked as she grabbed four notebooks from her desk and ran back down the stairs.

She called behind her, "I'll be in LA," before she disappeared through the door.

"What was that about?" another asked.

"I don't know, but she grabbed all of her notebooks from three years ago," the first co-worker answered as she stared at the blank spot where the books had been moments before.

_

* * *

Los Angeles._

Don arrived at the house where one of Rugney's victims had been living.

"Meet Lexi Juarez, Rugney's first supposed rape victim," Terry said as Don approached her.

"Were there any witnesses?" he asked her, meaning the crowd that had gathered behind the yellow crime scene tape.

"No, but it looks like she was killed the same way as the other women."

"This is not looking good; not looking good at all."

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Confused? (Me, too.) Please keep reviewing! I should be finishing the story _before_ September (I hope). 


	9. A New Player Comes In

Codes & Heretics-Chapter 9-A New Player Comes In

Okay, I know I said I'd be finishing the story before September, but I also said I was hoping to. I know it's October, but I have been busy with the college life (and dealing with extremely noisy roommates & neighbors), so I haven't had a whole lot of time. Plus, it's really hard to think of continuations of plotlines when you have a bunch swirling around your head. As of now, I don't know when the story (or any of my other stories) will be complete, but I'm hoping it's before I graduate. But anyway, on with the show!

_

* * *

Los Angeles, a few hours later_

FBI Special Agent Nika Rawlings stepped out of the elevator and into the bullpen at the agency's LA field office. She soon spotted the man that had called her and quickly moved to intercept him.

"So, there's a rumor going around that the man I arrested three years ago, who was only put in prison for five years and got out in two, is now in LA and killing the women that he had been suspected of having some sort of connection to. Is there any truth to that, Agent Eppes?"

Don turned around and was met by a young woman less than half a foot shorter than him. "Agent Rawlings, glad you could make it," he greeted as he took one of the two boxes she was holding and led her to the conference room where his brother Charlie, was working on some calculations.

"Nika, this is my brother Charlie. Charlie, meet Special Agent Nika Rawlings," Don said as he placed the box on the table.

"It's nice to finally put a face to the name, Professor Eppes," Nika said as she began opening the boxes and removing their contents.

Charlie gave his older brother a questioning look before the agent could finish the introductions. "Nika was the lead agent that originally arrested Rugney three years ago before she transferred to San Diego. I take it this is everything you have on the guy?" he asked as he, his brother, and David and Terry looked through the files.

"As much as I could get from up north in less than five hours. The rest should be coming soon. I also brought my notebooks from three years ago," she answered.

"Excellent; Charlie can you-"

"I'll run this through the algorithm I developed," the math genius answered before taking the files the newest agent was handing him.

As Charlie was walking to the elevator, Don caught up to him and the two brothers talked.

"How's Karolin doing?"

"Better, though she seemed a bit anxious."

"Any idea why?"

"She doesn't like hospitals."

"Who does?"

* * *

"How many murders have there been?" Nika asked David as they looked through the remaining files.

"Four and one attack; the girl's still in the hospital."

"The girl that was attacked was Karolin Gammie?"

"Yeah; you know her?"

"I never met her, but I know that she was the roommate of one of the girls that was killed three years ago."

"She's also one of about thirty people who have gotten threatening letters in the form of a mathematical code."

"I take it that's why Charlie's here?"

"That and all of the victims have been students at the school where he works."

"Is that the connection between all of the victims?"

"The other connection is that none of them are monotheistic."

"I heard they were all Druids."

"Not Lexi Juarez," Terry said as she read from the report. "According to her sister, Lexi grew up in San Jose and was raised a good Roman Catholic but converted to Wicca when she was 18. She said she spoke to her sister a week ago and that Lexi sounded scared when she told her about the letters."

"So she had already been targeted. Did she know what they said?"

"She must have; she's a math major with a minor in cryptology."

"So we have yet another piece to the puzzle-"

"But we're no where close to figuring it out. The coroner's initial report says that Lexi was killed approximately two hours before she was found, which means-"

"Which means that Rugney couldn't have done it."

* * *

"So we're back to square one," Don said the next morning. He and his team had been going over everything they knew about Rugney and the old and new cases, but they hadn't found anything helpful.

"Not necessarily," Charlie said as he and Amita entered the room with their usual amount of computer and data equipment.

"What do you mean Charlie? We don't have a suspect anymore."

"But you still do," the mathematician answered as he and Amita began setting up.

* * *

Okay, so like I said before, I have been super busy with school and life in general, so I'm sorry that I didn't get this done sooner. It would be very much appreciated if, in the future, any reviews headed my way didn't seem like flames. Thank you and please review (but no flames)! 


End file.
